Axiom
The Axiom is a massive mobile station which acts as the mobile headquarters of Dr. Warlord. The massive station was created from the remains of various starships and space installations, the most prominent being the remains of Sovereign, the deadly Reaper. Warlord managed to find remains of Sovereign on Korlus after most of it was studies and the remainder was dumped on the scrap planet. It took over six years of hard labor and millions of credits for the Axiom to become even 50% operational, and it would take even more time and money to complete it. Internal Layout Command Center The Command Center of the Axiom is located within the core of a spherical bow, protected by the thick armor hull. The Command Center, as it's name entails, is where the Axiom is commanded from and sports most of the resources necessary to effectively control the ship. The Command Center consists of the Bridge, Communications Center, War Room, Information Center, and Main Weapons Station. The Bridge is the area in which the mobile station can be piloted, requiring six pilots (or one advanced AI) to effectively pilot, and is also where the main weapons and combat functions are operated. The Information Center is a small auditorium in which Warlord is able to brief a large number of people at once. The War Room is an office in which Warlord and his generals can prepare their attack plans with the use of the holographic table which provides detailed battlefield maps and vehicular/ship blueprints. The Communications Center of the Axiom provides extranet service, transmission interception, and long-range communications systems. The Main Weapons Station is the part of the Command Center in which the Axiom's weapons systems are observed and maintained. Support Deck The Support Deck of the Axiom is the region of the ship located directly behind the Command Center. The Support Deck is where most of the living utilities are centered in. Here is where many of the crew quarters, bathing facilities, life support systems, medical bay, mess hall, and brig. The crew quarters are where the crew-members live, mostly just Krogan Berserkers and Asari Commandos. It is also the location of the office's of some of Warlord's most important subordinates. The Life Support systems provide the ship with the necessary air and is the location of the Axiom's water purification systems. The mess hall is the area of the Axiom which serves as the cafeteria. It is capable of seating dozens of people and houses four different eateries for the crew, though all of them are known for their varren steaks and Ryncol above all other food products. The Medical Bay is the location of the Axiom's health facilities. Not only does it house two clinics but it also holds a large number of tanks which hold developing krogan berserkers in hibernation. Lastly, the brig is also located here. It is a large room which holds 100 prison cells capable of holding four prisoners each. Hangar The Axiom's Hangar is located directly underneath the Support Deck. It is a very large part of the Axiom, as it holds dozens of vehicles. Just before entering the hangar, the Armory is located which holds a massive arsenal of weapons for combat use. The hangar itself consists of three levels and an external region. At the first level, 150 Combat Support Crafts are located ranging from fighter drones to attack bombers. The second level of the hangar holds a few dozen Kodiak Shuttles and atleast 90 Mantis Gunships which are used to carry troops to the surface and provide anti-armor combat and infantry support. The third level of the hangar holds a large number of Hammerhead tanks and Mako assault vehicles. The external section of the hangar is located on the underside of the Axiom under the Support Deck and Main Hangar. This part of the hangar is meant only to hold the Supernova, the flagship of Dr. Warlord. Engineering Deck Even farther back than the '' Hangar'' and Support Deck is the Engineering Deck. The Engineering Deck is the location of the Axiom's core, cargo hold, and AI core. The cargo hold of the Axiom is fairly large and is connected to the third level of the Hangar. Here is where the Axiom's spare supplies are held, from scrap metal to weapons incapable of fitting into the armory. The AI core is also held here, which is the "brain" of Hollow, the Axiom's AI. The AI core has several fail safes and defense mechanisms which ensure the greatest safety for the Axiom in all situations. Finally, the Axiom's Core is located here. Protected within an envelope of thick armor plating and a kinetic shield bubble, Warlord has done all he could to ensure the safety of the core. The core seems to use a combination of Collector and Geth technology and emits a vast amount of energy which is capable of powering the entire Axiom. Because the core puts out this much energy, it is surrounded by a small lake of water which acts as a coolant and their are large tanks of half-frozen water which pump the ice-water through various pipes. The Axiom's engines are located near the Engineering Deck in wing-like structures. The powerful core of the Axiom is capable of powering the massive station's engines, though admittedly slowly. Systems Armament *'Magnetic-Hydrodynamic Cannons' The Axiom has made use of Thanix Magnetic-Hydrodynamic Weapons in their original form, not miniaturized like the one used by the Normandy SR-2. It uses an electromagnetic field to shape and accelerate a stream of superheated molten metal to relativistic velocities, which then impacts its target and deals horrendous damage. The weapons fire appears as a bright blue beam, very similar to the deadly red trails seen firing from the tips of Sovereign's 'arms' during the Battle of the Citadel. The weapon generates large amounts of power and therefore overheats quickly, so it can only be fired as a beam for a few seconds before having to cool. *'Talon Rockets' The Axiom is lined with a large number of missile pods carrying Long-Range Talon Rockets. They appear in pods bolted or magnetically "slung" onto the ship's exterior armored hull. Designed for long-range anti-ship attacks, they are integrated with a miniature element zero core, a high-velocity propulsion system, and advanced VI tracking system for guided lock-on and homing capabilities. Powerful warheads are attached to Talon Rockets, warheads that pack enough destructive force to tear through the kinetic barriers and hull of a standard Alliance cruiser. The speed and maneuverability of the rockets makes them difficult for enemy GARDIAN systems to neutralize them. *'Energy Torpedos' The Energy Torpedo is a super-heated bolt of plasma. They are mounted on the lateral areas of the Axiom and used effectively against all forms of starships from frigates to dreadnoughts. The Energy Torpedo itself consists of a large amount of super-heated plasma tightly enveloped in a compact mass effect field. The torpedo is capable of inducing severe damage to ships by severely weakening or bringing down a vessel's kinetic shields, shredding their hull, and inflicting both penetration and splash damage from the intensified plasma bolt. The Energy Torpedo may be slower than most attacks, but it can be fired from a longer range and is unable to be stopped by GARDIAN defenses. *'Pulse Beams' The Axiom's external hull is lined with a series of Pulse Beam Turrets which provide a very effective anti-ship opposition. Pulse Beams act as enlarged particle beam weapons and fire a steady stream of hyper-intensified, focused radiation. Pulse Beams are highly-effective and can take down interceptors, fighters, and light-frigates easily as Pulse Beams seem to effortlessly tear through kinetic shields. They are less effective against cruisers and other larger ship types and their most effective field of attack is limited to mid-range. Another downfall of the Pulse Beams is that they overheat fairly quickly and can only maintain a steady stream for three seconds at a time. To counter this, Warlord has ordered the construction of dozens of Pulse Beams on the Axiom's hull so that atleast one beam can be active at all times. *'Doomsday Cannon' The Axiom was built with a unique and powerful weapon designed by Warlord himself, the Hyper-fusion Antimatter Weapon, codenamed: Doomsday Cannon. The Doomsday Cannon is a powerful that generates a Dark Energy field around it's bow and uses it to fire a devastating beam of antiparticles. At it's full power, the Doomsday Cannon is capable of rendering an entire world uninhabitable alone and can even split a planet apart. At it's lowest level of power, the Doomsday Cannon is still capable of blasting completely through dreadnoughts but even at it's lowest level, the Doomsday Cannon requires atleast a half an hour to charge. To charge the cannon to it's full power, the Axiom requires hours and hours to charge or one, extremely powerful source of energy. Defense Category:Installation Category:Ships